The Grayson Family
by ninedragonflies
Summary: What will happen when Nightwing and Zatanna finally get married? Everything starts to go so great at the beginning but what might happen on the road?
1. Plans

**Chapter 1: Plans**

Zatanna watched as Artemis shot her first arrow into the bulls' eye of the target. She was amazed that Artemis could still shoot a perfect arrow even if she was four months pregnant. Wally came into the room and walked towards Artemis. He put his hand on her stomach and smiled. Artemis smiled back and they kissed. Zatanna could only wish to have a loving husband like that and a family to look forward to bonding and playing with, but for now all she had was herself. Literally. Her dad wasn't able to even help because of his formation to Dr. Fate years ago. Zatanna noticed a black and red dot in the corner of the room. Artemis and Wally must have noticed who it was because they had left the room. The small blurred dot started walking toward Zatanna. It was Nightwing. He walked over to Zatanna and smiled.

"Hey...um... I was just wondering if you wanted to come on a date with me tonight...I mean I know we went on one last week, but I need to talk to you about something important...so you wanna come?" Nightwing asked as Zatanna gave him a smile. They had been dating for more than a year now and have only kissed once or twice. Nightwing was shocked that he only had the courage to kiss Zatanna a few times and now he had to gather his courage for this.

"Yeah, What time?" Zatanna asked casually not knowing what Nightwing or more precisely Dick was going to do tonight.

"Um...how does 8 o'clock sound to you?" He asked rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"How about 6?" Zatanna asked laughing inside while staring at Nightwing blushing. He nodded.

"Okay pick you up at 6 and we'll go to your favorite restaurant, The Magician's Hat," Nightwing told her. The Magician's Hat was Zatanna's favorite restaurant by far. Her father always took her there on special occasions like her birthday or Christmas. The food was always good and she always had special memories there of her mother and father.

"Okay sounds good, Oh and do I need to dress up fancy or just casual?" Zatanna asked knowing the answer but just wanting to hear it from Dick.

"Fancy, see ya at 6!" Dick said as he turned around and left the room. After he left Zatanna went to get her bags from the gymnasium she was training in. Dick, who was already outside the room and walking down the hall, pulled out a small white box. He opened it and looked inside. He smiled at it and sighed.

"I just hope she'll say 'yes'" He said to himself as he closed the box and put it back in his pocket.


	2. Proposal

**Chapter 2: Proposal**

Zatanna walked into the restaurant. The Magician's Hat was surprisingly not very busy. Zatanna walked to the counter. She was wearing a short, light blue, strapless dress which rose up a few inches above her knees. She also wore a pair of white stilettos with a bow on the side of each of them. She wore a diamond necklace and a bracelet that matched.

"How may I assist you?" A middle aged woman in a magician costume asked.

"Reservation for Richard Grayson," Dick said to the woman as he looked at Zatanna and smiled. She smiled back and then they looked back at the woman.

"Yes right this way," She said and then led Dick and Zatanna to a table. Zatanna took a seat on the opposite side of Zatanna. They smiled at eachother. Zatanna felt sort of uncomfortable looking at Dick without his mask on. Even though they had been dating she didn't feel quite right looking at him without a mask or shades to cover his identity.

"Order anything on the menu, My treat," He said simply then looked at his menu. Zatanna looked down at her menu.

_"Anything I want?" _She thought_ "I couldn't let him pay for the food. Just look at the prices! Ten freakin' dollars for a simple piece of pie. What is he thinking. I can't let him pay for this. I'll just get a simple salad with a drink of water to go with it. It will cost half the price of a piece of pie and healthier of course I don't like pie but still I can't let him pay for so much."_

"What can I get you to drink?" A fairly old man asked them. Dick stared at his menu contemplating on what to get.

"Ladies first," Dick said smiling at Zatanna.

"Um...I'll have a glass of water," Zatanna plainly said looking back at her menu. Dick gave her a confused look. Then looked at the waiter.

"I'll have a water also," Dick said smiling at Zatanna. The waiter left the table to give the two some more time to decide on a meal. Dick set his menu down and looked at Zatanna. Zatanna didn't notice and was looking at her menu still.

"What was that all about?" Dick asked. Zatanna put her menu down and looked Dick in the eyes.

"What was what all about?" She asked confused. Dick put one of his brows up.

"You know the water. You never get water. Well you do but not here." He said looking at Zatanna more wildly.

"Have you seen the prices here? Just look at them I mean heck if I came here once a month I'd be living on the streets!" Zatanna said. Dick laughed at her and then calmed down to see Zatanna looking at him fiercely.

"You wouldn't be living on the streets you'd be living with me or in Mt. Justice." Dick said. Zatanna looked at Dick with an eyebrow up as if questioning him.

"Okay so I wouldn't be living on the streets but still I wouldn't have a single penny left in my wallet. Let me guess you'd have plenty of money stored away for safe keeping." Zatanna said looking at Dick and half smiling. She of course knew the answer. Dick laughed and nodded. The waiter then came back.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked looking at Dick and then to Zatanna.

"Yes we are, go ahead Zee,"Dick said looking back at his menu for a final decision.

"Um...I will have the house salad." Zatanna said. The waiter wrote down Zatanna's order then looked over at Dick.

"I'll have the 6 oz. New York style steak please," Dick said. Zatanna couldn't help but smile as Dick gave the menus back to the waiter. Dick looked back at Zatanna and stared at her confused.

"What?" He asked bewildered

"You sure aren't looking at the prices Mr. Rich," Zatanna teased as Dick smiled at her. Dick sighed and then looked at Zatanna.

"Well it looks like my time is up," Dick said as he stood up. Zatanna looked at him in awe as he kneeled down in front of her. He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring in it. Zatanna stared at the box and then back to Dick. She looked at them back and forth for a few seconds. "Zatanna will you marry me?" He asked. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked at Dick.

"Yes." Was all it took for Dick to slide the ring onto her finger then pull her into a deep kiss. A few couples looked at the Dick and Zatanna and sighed while others didn't notice. When Dick and Zatanna finally broke the kiss they hugged and then sat back down. The waiter came back with their food to see the ring on Zatanna's left hand. It didn't take him long to put all the pieces together and so he smiled at the soon-to-be married couple and walked away. Zatanna and Dick smiled at each other while they ate. When they were done Dick paid for the meal and they then left holding hands. As soon as they left the building Zatanna pulled Dick into a passionate kiss then they left for the car.

All the way home Zatanna admired her ring and thought of how much it costed.

"Hey, I know what your thinking," Dick said as he looked over at Zatanna and then back on the road. "Stop thinking about money. You deserve something expensive anyway so I chose the best looking and the most expensive just for you. You deserve it Zee." Dick smiled at Zatanna as she smiled back. They arrived at Zatanna's apartment building. Zatanna got out of the car and was soon followed by Dick. Just before Zatanna entered the building Dick came up to her and kissed her again.

"You know you can come stay at my place if you want to. I have extra bedrooms. Know that we're a engaged you have nothing to worry about. No one will be suspicious anymore." Dick said as he held Zatanna close to him.

"Okay, You got me this time," Zatanna said as she smiled and kissed Dick again. He happily kissed her back and they got in the car. When they got to Dick's house he pulled up into the garage. Zatanna got out of the car to be amazed by the fairly large house Dick owned.

"You own all of this?" Zatanna asked shocked. Dick nodded and led Zatanna into a guest bedroom. Dick could feel how uncomfortable Zatanna was with all of this and he also sensed that she wasn't ready to sleep in the same room as him as well as the same bed. He would take it slow though and they would just sleep in the same house. Zatanna got changed into her pajama's which she magically changed into and got into bed she was fast asleep before she could even say goodnight to Dick. Dick came into her room and noticed that she was already asleep. He pulled a few blankets over her and kissed her forhead.

"Goodnight,_ fiancée_," He said as he moved her hair around her ear. He stared at her for a few moments soaking in that he would be married to her in a few months. He smiled at the sight of Zatanna and went back to his room and was fast asleep and smiling. He had never felt this much joy since his parents were still alive. He loved it. He loved Zee. He knew he was going to love his new life.


	3. News

**Chapter 3: News**

Zatanna walked through the zeta tubes into Mt. Justice. There she met M'gann, Rocket, and Artemis. M'gann had a plate of cookies she was feeding to Superboy. M'gann had recently been proposed to by Superboy about 3 weeks ago and was already planning her wedding. Rocket was already married to Kaldur and was hoping to have a child but not yet. Artemis and Wally were the first of the Young Justice League to get married and already be pregnant which was not a surprise because they were engaged when they were 18. Zatanna then saw Nightwing working on the computer not noticing her because his back was turned toward her. Once he heard the computer announce her name he turned around and smiled to her. The rest of the team did not notice the two looking at eachother nor the engagement ring Zatanna wore on her left hand. M'gann ran over to Zatanna when she heard Zatanna's name be called and offered a cookie.

"Hey Zee, do you want a cookie, I baked them myself fresh this morning. They are really goo-."M'gann began to say before noticing the ring Zatanna wore on her hand. "Um...Zee do you have something to tell us?" M'gann asked smiling. Zatanna blushed as Rocket and Artemis walked over to where the two were standing. Rocket and Artemis smiled at Zatanna waiting for her to answer M'gann's question.

"I...um...well...Nightwing proposed to me!" Zatanna said quickly blushing a little bit then showing her friends the ring. Over by Nightwing Kaldur, Superboy, and Wally looked at Nightwing and basically telling him 'what's going on?'.

"Okay, Okay, I...well...asked Zatanna to marry me," Nightwing said casually but also blushing.

"Finally!" Wally almost yelled "We've been waiting for you to hook up with her, gosh, you've been so out of it these last few weeks, I mean everytime we looked at you you were either daydreaming or looking at Zatanna, just get a room!" Wally said. Dick smiled and shook his head while everyone else smiled and congradulated him.

_"Wow" _Dick thought _"This marriage might just turn out to be the best thing yet!"_


	4. The Wedding

**When I looked at all my stories they all had 3 Chapters so here is another chapter for this one. Hope you like it and Merry Christmas at Midnight! The chapter is about Dick and Zee's wedding as well as Christmas so I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4: Wedding Day**

Zatanna looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. Zatanna even told herself that she looked beautiful. She took one last look at herself before she walked into the hall where Dr. Fate was and she took his arm in one hand and her bouquet in the other. Even though her father was trapped in the helmet Dr. Fate still led his 'victim's' daughter down the isle. The wedding was a private wedding for only Justice League members and the Young Justice members. M'gann was Zatanna's maid of honor while Rocket was the one and only bridesmaid. Artemis and Wally unfortunately didn't want to be included because of Artemis' pregnancy so they decided to just watch from the audience. Conner was Dick's best man and next to Conner stood Kaldur. They were all dressed up in fancy outfits (Of course fancy it was a wedding duh:P). Then the music started to play. The flower girls came first. They were random little girls from Dick's long unknown family history, but they came anyway even though the did not technically know Dick. Then Zatanna came out. She wore a strapless (White:P) dress with a puffy skirt. No trail followed her, though M'gann was disappointed in the dress she still loved it. She wore a small vail with small diamonds embedded in it with a diamond headband connecting it to her head. Dick looked at her in awe.

The Marriage officiant said the speech and Zatanna and Dick said their 'I do's'.

"Well you may kiss the bride," The Officiant said. Without a second Dick swept Zatanna off her feet and kissed her. The wedding was great after they kissed Zatanna and Dick went over to their friends to take pictures and then they all had cake. Zatanna was exhausted by the time the reception was over. Dick carried her to the car and help Zatanna in. Once they were in the car Zatanna took off her vail and set it in her lap.

Dick drove to Zatanna's apartment and then they got out. When they reached the apartment they grabbed Zatanna's last boxes and carried them to the car. She had just sold her apartment to move into Dick's house. She gave the key to the person at the office. The woman looked at the dress Zatanna was wearing and looked suprised.

"Congradulations," She said and Zatanna and Dick smiled.

"Thanks," the two newly weds replied as the left the building. Dick drove to his house and they got out. Zatanna changed from her georgous wedding dress into something more comfortable. She put on sweat pants and loose t-shirt and went downstairs. Dick gave her a cup of hot chocolate and she set it down. Dick grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Almost instantly Zatanna put her arms around his neck and they kissed passionatley. They went to bed, which now Zatanna felt a little better sleeping in the same bed as Dick now that they were married, and were ready for their honeymoon the next morning.

**Hope you like it the next chapter will be able Zee and Dick's honeymoon. Sorry for any misspelled words. Remember that I do NOT own Young Justice it's only a fanfiction. Luv Ya! I like saying that:P**


	5. Honeymoon

**Hey everyone, I can't believe I'm already on chapter 5. I might work on this story more than my others for know. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 5: Honeymoon**

"Okay Zee, we've been searching all morning for a nice place to go for our honeymoon have you thought of an idea yet?" Dick said as he searched great honeymoon vacation spots. Dick scrolled down to the end of the page. "That's the end of page 47 now. How much longer do you need to decide?" Dick asked as he groaned in bordem.

"Dick, where do you want to go?" Zatanna asked smiling as she approached her new husband and kneeled down looking at the computer screen. She kissed his cheek and then looked at him. Dick looked at his wife and smiled. "What?" She asked.

"I would like to go a nice quiet island where no one can bother us and we won't be bothered by a sudden mission," Dick said. He smiled at Zatanna then she smiled back at him shaking her head in humor.

"Okay then," She said. She grabbed their suitcases and packed them with a few more items for a trip to an island. She carried the suitcases down the stairs and into the living room where Dick sat now watching his latest episode of his favorite t.v. show. Dick smiled at Zatanna and she smiled back.

"tropelet ot noitacav dnalsi," Zatanna said and within 3 seconds Dick and Zatanna were at a private island which they had all to themselves. Dick immediately kissed Zatanna. Zatanna and Dick changed into their bathing suits and ran into the ocean. For a while they splashed the water at each other but all changed when Dick couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Zatanna and kissed her while the waves grew larger and went above their heads. A few moments later the two newly weds went back to the beach to dry off and Zatanna made a log cabin for them to stay in. Zatanna then cooked a sea food diner. They ate the dinner then went to bed. Dick couldn't help but think that this was the best vacation he'd ever had.

**Very short chapter:) Just a little detail about their honeymoon the next days were like that but lets just say they had a little 'romance'. I'm not going to explain anything in detail so if you don't get it then just review and i'll get back to you! :) Thanks Luv Ya! fav. word:D**


	6. Sickness

**Hey everyone Merry Christmas and I hope you get lots of wonderful presents and family fun + friendly fun:) Here is your Christmas Present well technically one of many Christmas Presents you'll get from me:) Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: Sick?**

(3 months after Dick and Zatanna's honeymoon)

Zatanna woke up to a sick feeling in her stomach. Almost every day she'd get up to feel the same sick feeling right there in her stomach. She was worried but never told Dick about it. She didn't feel like it was right to have Dick worry so much for her while he was working. Dick or Nightwing was on a mission in Bludhaven and didn't need to be bothered by a random call just to tell him about her own health. Zatanna was worried for herself. She decided to call the doctor and make an appointment. She picked up the phone then dialed the number on the fridge.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line asked. Zatanna could feel her stomach begin to feel worse as if she were ready to throw up.

"Hi...um...my name is Zatanna and I was calling to make an appointment with...um...Dr. Hardul." Zatanna said to the voice. She was barely able to speak because of the sick feeling.

"Yes...um...when would you like that scheduled?" The voice asked Zatanna.

"ASAP," was all Zatanna said to the voice. The woman on the other line new that it must have been an emergency.

"Alright how about in 30 minutes?" The woman asked.

"That's great!" Zatanna said. She hung up and ran to the bathroom and then found herself puking and sitting on the floor holding her stomach. "What is wrong with me?" She asked herself. She got dressed, washed her mouth and brushed her teeth then headed to the doctor. As soon as she got there the woman recognized her and led her to the doctor's room. Zatanna sat down on the chair and waited patiently.

The doctor entered the room with a clipboard and pen. "Hi you must be Zatanna I am honored to meet you," The handsome doctor said. Zatanna shook his and and nodded her head. "So what seems to be the problem my assistant told me that you wanted to get her as soon as possible?" the doctor asked.

Zatanna explained her symptoms as the doctor wrote them down. He told her another doctor would be in to do some tests and tell her what was wrong. She waited patiently for the next doctor to be in.

"Hi Zatanna, I'm Dr. Forther and I am going to take some simple tests okay?" The female doctor asked Zatanna and Zatanna then shook her head. The doctor took some tests and went to finalize the results. She came back with a happy look on her face. Zatanna was slightly worried but the smile on the doctor's face made her feel better.

"Zatanna, you're going to be fine...Dear, you're pregnant," the doctor said. Zatanna looked at her with wide eyes not believing that it was true. The doctor congradulated her and gave a few pointers to help her with morning sickness. Zatanna then thanked the doctor and left the doctor's office. She drove home feeling happy about the news but also nervous to have to tell Dick so soon.

When Zatanna got home she was met by warm blue eyes. Her husband saw the look on her face and he became suspicious because she hadn't been this happy for a while now from Dick having been got most of the time.

"Where were you?" Dick asked straight forward. Zatanna smiled and she looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I was just at the doctors," She simply said as she hung her coat up and took off her shoes. Dick looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Why?" He asked. Him and Zatanna sat down at the kitchen table to talk about it.

"Well almost every morning this month I have been feeling sick and throwing up and so I was really concerned about my health," Zatanna said. Dick opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Zatanna,"I went to the doctor and I found out that everything was fine with me," Dick sighed "But..." Dick shot his head up hoping that his wife was not going to die or anything like that. "Dick, I'm...pregnant." That was all Zatanna had to say before Dick shot up out of his seat like a cannon and hugged her. Zatanna hugged back and before she knew it she felt tears running down the back of her. She couldn't believe that Dick was crying. "I'm guessing you're not mad." She said.

"Why would I be mad. I'm so happy I'm crying." Dick said, "I am the father right?" Zatanna laughed slightly and nodded. As soon as she did Dick kissed her and hugged her again and again. Zatanna thought that now telling Dick the news was out of the way all she had to do was tell the rest of the team and retire for a while till after the baby came. Dick talked all night about names, decorations, planning, and of the baby. It surprised Zatanna that Dick would be able to keep a hold of himself while talking about it because of Dick's horrible past. Dick kept on saying how wonderful it would be to have a daughter or a son or both, which Zatanna was shocked at Dick's approached. She didn't mind though because she felt like she and Dick deserved it anyway so she let him keep on daydreaming. Later that night Dick finally let Zatanna got to bed but still stayed up all night searching for information on being a father. Zatanna knew that Dick would make a great father and hopefully she'd make a great mother but for now they'd keep on looking at research for the upcoming member of the family.

**How did you like it? Should it be a boy or a girl or should they have twins. Tell me! Luv Ya! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS:D**


	7. Love or Hate?

**Hey sorry about the last chap. and all, y'know with the 'merry christmas' at the end. I kinda forgot to actually submit the chapter into the story so sorry about the end! :) Well here's you're next chapter hope u like it :D by the way I have no clue how I figured out the doctors' names in the last chapter they are completely random!:)**

**Chapter 7: Love or Hate?**

Zatanna has had mixed feelings over the last few months. She knows that when this baby comes Dick will be overjoyed, but with her she doesn't know if it was worth it having to throw her guts up all morning and then almost act like Wally when she eats,_ yet._ She's really starting to get nervous when she finally hears what Artemis had to go through with her child, but, like always, Dick's there to calm her down and help her get through with all of it.

Like any other normal day Zatanna wakes up to the feeling of throwing up and lunges out of bed to get to the bathroom. Dick, of course, is the one that gets up instantly to hold her hair and rub her back. She can't explain how grateful she is that Dick is there to help her. Dick leaves the room once she's done throwing her guts up so she can rinse out her mouth and get cleaned up.

She can't wait till the day comes that she won't have to wake up to the feeling of puking up everywhere. She also thinks that Dick will be grateful that he won't have to watch her throw up, but in Dick's opinion, he doesn't mind helping his wife with whatever she need, including hold her hair and rubbing her back while she's trying to survive her own throw up.

Zatanna walks out of the bathroom refreshed, since she washed up, and walks over into the kitchen. Dick, of course who else, was making blueberry pancakes, her favorite. Zatanna sits down at the kitchen table and let's out a sigh. Dick smiles as he glimpses back at Zatanna. She looks so beautiful in his opinion, but in hers, she just looks worse after all the throwing up and not getting enough sleep, getting soar feet all the time, getting light headed and she could go on forever. Dick knows what she's thinking. Why wouldn't he? He sets down a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Zatanna and another plate in the seat he sits down at.

Zatanna smiles at Dick before cutting the pancakes and then devouring the bite. Dick just watches her eat and just smiles not even touching his own plate.

"What?" Zatanna asks frowning. She can't help but wonder how he feels about all of this. Having to take care of her, cleaning the house, even thought it is never that dirty, and how he actually had to _learn_ how to cook so she wouldn't be over near a _dangerous, hot_ stove.

Dick sighed, "You just look beautiful." He says smiling. She doesn't smile back, in fact she puts down her fork and literally glares at him.

"That's the last word I'd describe myself to be," She said looking at her unfinished pancakes. Dick frowns at her words. He doesn't think that at all, but then again _he _isn't the one having to go through all of this. Of course he never will but he can't help but imagine what pain she's been going through all along.

Zatanna quickly, but quietly, finishes her breakfast then gets up and walks to the bedroom. She quickly changes her clothes and grabs her purse. Dick gets up and grabs his wallet from the counter and the keys to the car. Zatanna had an appointment today to find out the gender of the baby. Dick, of course, couldn't be more overwhelmed when they find out that the baby is a _girl._

Zatanna and Dick get home shortly after noon. Zatanna get's picked up by M'gann to go to the store and finally be able to pick out some clothes and paint to paint the baby's room.

Zatanna doesn't go for the pink. It's just not her favorite and she doesn't want it to be a traditional color like pink for girls and blue for boys but doesn't want a neutral color either. Zatanna scans down the isle but then comes to a sudden stop at this one color. She picks up the piece of card stock with the color printed on it and looks at the name. _Breath-Taking Mint. _

_No kidding._ She thinks as she admires the color. That's definitely the color she want's. M'gann looks at the color and agrees with Zatanna. The color is perfect. On their way to the check-out Zatanna picks out a few more essentials including some glow in the dark stars and a moon, a can of white paint, white and mint colored curtains which also had the mint parts shaped as stars, ironic right?, and finally a paper mache bird, which looks like a robin, a magic wand, a few stars and a few feathers. None of the paper mache object came together in a package but Zatanna still bought them no matter what the cost was.

Zatanna got home at three in the afternoon and noticed Dick waiting patiently for her. He helped her carry the paint into the kitchen and watched Zatanna pull out everything and show him what she was going to do with it. Dick was surprised by this figuring the conversation they had last night befor they went to bed.

_"Dick," Zatanna said quietly,"I'm not too sure if I'm happy about having this baby or if I'm sad about it all." _

_Dick was shocked at what she had just say. Happy? Sad? It didn't make any sense. _

_"Zee," Dick said as he slipped his hand over her stomach which had a small baby bump. "You should be happy, You will make a wonderful mother and I will help you with everything you need help with." Dick's smile warmed her heart and made her think twice about it. _

_Zatanna let out a sigh which was also mixed with laughter. She hugged him while he hugged her back and fell asleep together in that position._

Dick sighed and kissed Zatanna on the forehead while she was talking. She laughed and they went to the couch and watched a happy _family _movie and later watched even more movies. Zatanna was now happy about their, now to be known, _daughter,_ which made Dick happy as well. He couldn't wait to see his daughter for the first time.

**How'd you like it? Cheesy? Well I hope not :). I will update new chapters as much as I can, but with my acting, piano playing, school and more I hope that I'll be able to find time to write :) Thanks!**


	8. The New Arrival

**Hey Everyone! Are you ready for the Graysons to have their new arrival come yet or what? I am! I'm so excited for this chapter. Let's see how Zatanna and Dick react to their little girl! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: The New Arrival**

After a little less than 10 months of throwing her guts up, and 9 1/2 hours of labor, Zatanna and Dick's baby made her way into the world. At first Zatanna threatened Dick and basically dug her nails into his hand. Later it became worse for her. She swore a few times and one of the nurses was offended, but later got over that fact. Dick was right there beside Zatanna the whole time, well technically he wasn't there first, Kaldur and Raquel were until Dick got out of the Wayne Tech building and to the hospital. Now he was there with his wife and his newly born daughter. The nurse came in with their daughter and handed her to Zatanna. Dick could see the love in Zatanna's eyes now that she didn't have to deal with the pain that came with child birth. Zatanna looked over at Dick and smiled.

"Do you want to hold her?" Zatanna asked surprisingly sweetly after threatening to kill Dick a few times. Dick smiled and sat on the edge of the bed Zatanna now laid in. He took the baby out of her hands and held it in his arms. She looked a lot like her mother. The shiny black hair especially. He couldn't wait until the day that he would be able to see the color of her eyes. He wanted to see weather they were like her mother's or his own. As much as he wanted the baby to have his eyes he also wished that she would have her mother's beautiful aqua eyes. Dick looked back at Zatanna, who was sleeping as sound as the baby in his arms was. Dick smiled and looked over at the wally clock. It was currently 12:17 in the morning. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a nurse.

"Mr. Grayson I presume?" She said smiling. It wasn't exactly a question. Zatanna and Dick's name were on the baby's bracelet after all and on the paper. Dick nodded. "May I see the baby now please. She must get some sleep. It looks like you need some too. We can get you a blanket and pillow if you would like." The nurse offered. Dick smiled as he handed her his precious newborn child.

"Yes please. Thank you." He simply said as he watched the nurse walk off with his child. He turned around after he could no longer see the pink blanket. Zatanna stirred and Dick turned around to see his wife staring at the ceiling. Dick walked over to Zatanna and sat down on the edge of the bed. Zatanna sighed.

"Remind me to apologize to you about today when we get home," She simply said. Dick smiled and shook his head.

"No need to apologize, Zee, just get some rest. M'gann and Conner are coming at 8 with Wally and Artemis. Raquel and Kaldur are staying here and helping with whatever you need." Dick said and smiled. Zatanna's eyes grew wide at what he had just said. He wasn't surprised by her actions though.

"Raquel and Kaldur are staying? Why? Wait I know the answer but really why do they need to? They should get some rest too." Dick sighed as Zatanna looked at him concerned. "How long have I been here?" She surprisingly asked.

"Um..." Dick hesitated. He looked at his watch and calculated the right amount of time. "Well I got here then and Kaldur and Raquel were with you then and you arrived then...you've been here for about 10 and a half hours now." He said. Zatanna stared wide eyed at him before sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh my God..." Zatanna mumbled. "Sorry Mom." She quietly said. Dick was shocked at what she had just said.

"What did you say?" Dick said. Zatanna looked confused and then got what he meant.

"Oh I just apologized to my Mom. When I was born my Mom went into a coma which lead to her death. I was raised by my dad mostly but once in a while my dad would have friend's come and help with me. Like my aunt came over and taught me some weird tricks. Like how to make blankets and dye things different colors." Zatanna said. Dick felt bad that neither of them had their true parents there to see their child.

"I'm sorry, Zee. I didn't know how bad that must have terrified you when we found out. We should have talked more." Dick said. Zatanna sighed.

"No," She said. "If anything, just you being here has made me feel better." Dick smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Zatanna smiled and Dick gave her a confusing look.

"What?" Dick asked. Zatanna's smile grew wider.

"I know that our daughter is _not _a magician." She said. Dick grew a confused look.

"How?" He asked.

"When I was about 12 my dad gave me a letter from my mother and told me not to open it until I was 16. When I turned 16 I read the letter. My mother told me everything, and I mean everything, about giving birth to a magician. It wasn't a pretty letter but It did give me some pointers to look out for." She said.

"And that would be..?" Dick said waiting for an answer.

"Well If your child is a magician then everything turns chaotic." She said. Dick basically gave her a look that said 'it was chaotic'."I don't mean what we went through I mean If I have cravings for something It will appear out of no where. I would wake up in the middle of the night floating in mid air. Sometimes you would do random things out of nowhere. And with our experience, that was nowhere close to a magician." Zatanna said. They both smiled. Dick moved a piece of Zatanna's hair to the side. She smiled even wider. Dick kissed her softly and whispered 'good night' to her.

The nurse walked in with a blanket and pillow and gave it to Dick. Zatanna now was fast asleep once again and Dick went to the one couch the nurse had a few people bring in hours earlier while Zatanna was in another room. Dick laid down and fell asleep within seconds.

**I hope you liked it! I kinda found it a little cheesy at the end but I had to add something sweet. Please Review and give me some idea's! Next Chapter will reveal what Dick and Zatanna named their child and their will be some new characters so just an FYI! Thanks!**


	9. New Life New House

**Hey everyone! I might be a little slow with my chapters because I have to write on my ipad. My computer is currently being fixed so it's hard trying to adjust to the style. Here's my next chapter hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9: New Life New House**

It had been about two days since Zatanna and her daughter, Mary Ella Grayson, had been released from the hospital. Bruce had congratulated the two new parents with a brand new home in downtown Bludhaven. Dick still worked at Wayne Tech even though it was a pretty long drive. Zatanna currently did not have a job and wouldn't have one for at least a year if she was lucky. Dick would usually work at home on Saturday and Monday and help around the house and with th new born. On Sunday Dick would have the day off.

Dick began to worry a lot about his wife and daughter the day he went back to work. All the women in the building were mad at him because he married Zatanna and not them but now the fact that he had started a family with her. The women had been glaring at him since he married but the men on the other hand congratulated him. Dick had a worried look on him all day and Bruce noticed it. Later, Bruce pulled Dick into his office. Dick still looked worried but now he also looked confused. Bruce put a serious face on and sighed.

"Dick," He said then paused,"I want you to take the month off." His words shocked Dick. Dick stood there still with wide eyes.

"Why? I...I..." Dick couldn't find the words. Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulder and gave him a softer gaze.

"I know that you're stressed, Dick," Bruce said slightly smiling. "I want you to go home and take the month off. You need some time to help Zatanna with you new child. You both need some time off." Dick tried to say something but was cut off by his adoptive father. "I am giving Mary a trust fund for college. No but's about it. I am also giving you and Zatanna some money to help with clothes, food, and anything you three will need. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer Dick." Bruce looked serious. Dick didn't know what to say. Bruce led Dick to the door to say goodbye to his adopted son. "Oh and Dick," he said as he pushed Dick out the door, "I'm still paying you for this month. Expect a check!" Bruce shut the door on Dick and Dick looked stunned. Dick finally felt happy about Bruce letting him have the month off. Usually Dick would refuse and he would have to be held back by security, but he felt overwhelmed that he was going to be able to see Zatanna and Marry Ella more often...at least for this month.

Dick soon returned home early, and noticed that Zatanna nor Mary were not to be seen. He then heard a sound of soft music playing from the Mary's room. Dick set down his brief case and loosened his tie. He walked quietly up the stairs and into the master bedroom then changed his suit for a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. Dick walked down the hall to Mary's room and quietly opened the door. The room was amazing, even though Dick had already seen it a million times, he still saw it amazing. The room was painted a mint color. on the wall next to Mary's crib was glow in the dark stars and moon. The curtains hung over on the opposite side of the wall from the crib. On one of the walls there was a fancy 'M' and 'E' which was done by Zatanna herself. By that wall was a rocking chair and a table which had little paper mache 'ornament' display on it. One was a robin one was a magic wand and then there was a few stars and feathers. Dick quietly laughed as he entered the room.

Zatanna was sitting in the rocking chair holding Mary, who was wrapped up in a mint colored blanket. She noticed Dick laugh and she smiled at him. Dick came over to her and knelt down and looked at Mary Ella who was asleep in Zee's arms. Zatanna smiled and got up. With that Dick got up and looked at the two.

"Here," Zatanna said handing their precious child over to Dick. "What time is it?" She asked stretching.

"It's 2:30," Dick said. Zatanna looked stunned.

"Why are you home so early? Did Bruce kick you out?" She asked then smiled. Dick smiled back.

"Well technically yeah," He said. Zatanna quietly laughed. "Bruce gave me the month off so I could be with you two." He smiled.

"I'm going to have to tell Bruce 'Thank You'," She said. "But for now I'm going to go make me lunch. I'm starving." She said quietly.

Dick laid Mary down in her crib. "Did you eat anything today?" He asked raising and eyebrow as he shut the door behind them.

"No," She simply said. They walked downstairs.

"You should eat something Zee, you can't just starve your self. You are part human." Dick said then smiled.

"I know, I know." She said. They were now in the kitchen. Zatanna opened the pantry and took out a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. "I know I have to eat." She said then got out some orange juice. "Remind me to go to the store soon. We're almost out of everything!"

"Why don't you just call Artemis or M'gann or even Raquel. Raquel offered to help with anything she could do for you, you know that right?" It wasn't a question. Zatanna just stared at him and sighed.

"I don't want my friends to go through the trouble they've already been a big help with Mary's bedroom but I just can't let them run _my _errands." She said. Dick just smiled and laughed.

"Artemis is really rubbing off on you." He said smiling. Zatanna was wide eyed at that comment.

"Oh my..., Wow she really is... Okay I really need to stop hanging out with her so much," She said stunned at the fact.

"I don't think we're going to get out of the house very soon though," He said smiling.

"I know, It'll take a while to adjust to everything...or at least for me," She said smiling at Dick then taking her toast out of the toaster and putting butter on it. Before she could take a bit Dick stole the toast. "Hey! Give it back!" She said smiling. Dick laughed

"Only if you catch me!" He said and with that he was out the back door and into the back yard. Zatanna ran into the back yard after Dick.

"Do you really want to play this game Bird Boy?" She asked with one brow up. Dick shook his head yes and ran away from her. Zatanna sighed and ran after him. Dick held her toast up in the air and Zatanna jumped for it.

Dick laughed and Zatanna gave him a smirk. "eviG em kcab ym tsaot!" She said and the toast was flying to her. She quickly ate it them swallowed. She laughed at Dick then turned around. Before she could react Dick grabbed her in his arms and sat down with her. The grass was soft and Zatanna and Dick laid down on the grass together. They smiled and laid there for at least 30 minutes. Later they went in to check on Mary and at that moment the whole scene seemed perfect to the _three_ of them.

"New Life...New House," Dick said to Zatanna. He had his arm wrapped around Zatanna's waist and they were both looking at Mary Ella. Could life get any better?

**How did you like it? Too cheesy? I've enjoyed writing this story. It just gets better and better. Don't be fooled though the road is going to get bumpy pretty soon but don't worry no one is going to die. I hate it when people die! Luv Ya and Plz Review!**


	10. Does She Hate Me?

**Hi Everyone! This is the 10th chapter! Can you believe it! I can't but oh well here's the proof. I hope you like the chapter and please review!**

**Chapter 10: Does She Hate Me?**

It was a typical Monday in the Grayson household. Well almost. Dick was working in his office at home, since he worked from home on Saturday and Monday, and was busy finishing up a report about Wayne Tech when Zatanna came in carrying Mary Ella in her arms. The little baby girl was crying hard, and to the looks of it, Zatanna was not able to calm her down.

"Here, take her." Zatanna said frustrated. Dick looked at her in confusion as she forced Dick to take the 8 month old.

"Zee, What's wrong?" Dick asked worried. Zatanna didn't respond and immediately stormed out of the room. Dick looked down at the baby who was silently sleeping. Dick sighed. He realized why Zatanna was frustrated. Mary would not calm down. She had been screaming and crying all day in the back ground while he worked and now that she was in her father's arms she was as silent as a ghost. Dick was gloomy at the sight. "Why do you give you mother such a hard time? Huh?" He asked Mary Ella. He knew that she wasn't going to answer but asked anyway. Dick sighed and got up from his seat. He walked up the stairs with his little precious daughter in his hands and put her to bed.

Minutes later Dick came down the stairs to see Zatanna no where in sight. He looked around down stairs and didn't find her. He then silently heard muffled cries from upstairs. But it didn't sound like Mary...It sounded like..._Zatanna. _ Dick climbed the stairs once more and headed for his and Zatanna's bedroom. He opened the door to see Zatanna lying on the bed with her face in the pillow crying. Dick sighed and sat down next to Zatanna's helpless body. She wasn't actually helpless but at the moment it seemed like it. Dick rubbed her back sweetly and sighed.

"Zatanna, will you please tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded. Her crying calmed down a bit then turned into small whimpers and chokes. She finally lifted her head up. She stared at the white pillow memorizing the pattern her wet makeup made. She didn't turn to face Dick but just sighed.

"She...She doesn't like me," She plainly said with hurt in her voice. Dick softly sighed hoping that Zatanna would come to her senses and know that she's a great mother. "I'm a terrible mother!" With that statement she began to sob again and stuck her face back in the smeared makeup pillow. Dick laid down next to her but still facing her. He slowly rubbed little circled on her back. Her crying died down a bit and when she could no longer cry any more she fell asleep.

Dick felt bad for his wife. She wasn't a horrible mother, she was a great mother, she just hadn't realized that yet. Dick put his arms around her and hugged her and started to drift to sleep.

"Dick?" Zatanna whispered breaking the silence and the urge for him to get at least a little nap.

"Yes?" Dick answered with his eyes still closed.

"Does she hate me?" She asked. Dick's eyes shot open. Zatanna turned around to face him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her makeup was smeared all over her eyes.

Dick locked eyes with Zatanna. She had a worried and sad look on her face which made Dick mad that this was the life she had to go throught. He thought to himself quickly hoping that Zatanna would mend the wounds that she and her daughter had created. Dick sighed.

"No, she doesn't hate you, Zee. She just needs some time to recognize that herself. She loves you Zee but she just can't seem to show you that." Dick said. Zatanna's heart melted with the small speech. Dick pecked Zatanna on the lips and hugged her tighter. They both closed their eyes and finally, this time, drifted off into a deep slumber.

**I told you things were gonna get bumpy! I know it's a short story so yeah! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the little fiasco and Happy Anniversary or more like Birthday to Chapter 10! :) Hopefully I will be able to get to 20 at least! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	11. Happy Birthday!

**Sorry for the wait I've been very busy lately with all of my extracurricular activites as well as my Great Aunt's death. I hope you don't mind! Here's the next chapter! By the way I had recently looked at my story online as saw how much my writing has improved. I hope you don't mind the long chapters that come up once in a while! Oh and also I will update more chapters soon for my other 3 stories so Please Review!**

**Chapter 11: Happy Birthday! **

Mary Ella Grayson ran into her parents' bedroom and started to jump on their bed. It was Saturday so Dick had the day off of work. Dick soon got up at the feel of his daughter's wake up call. Zatanna soon got up and Mary then snuggled in between her mother and father.

Zatanna hugged her daughter and smiled as Dick kissed their daughter's head. He smiled back after he noticed her looking at him.

"Happy Birthday, Mary Ella!" Zatanna told her only child. Dick sighed as he though about the _only child_ subject. He and Zatanna had both felt how life was without any other siblings to hang around with. He didn't want his daughter to feel the same way, nor feel the pain Zatanna and him possessed when they where left with no biological parents any longer.

"Happy Birthday, Ellie!" Dick said with more happiness as he hugged his daughter and kissed her head. Mary Ella giggled at the nickname her father had given her. Mary had just turned two and was excited as ever for her 2nd year of birthday presents- as she put it. Zatanna sighed happily as Mary Ella ran down stair yelling to her parents to hurry up.

"Well, you turned out to a good mother afterall, Zee." Dick said to his wife. She smiled as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She, of course, kissed him back then pushed him away and laughed. Zatanna then got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed and after her and Dick were ready they walked downstairs to see Bruce, Alfred, and surprisingly Diana Prince. Bruce and Diana were seated in the living room watching Mary run around and tell them crazy stories about her dreams, while Alfred had handfuls of gifts trapping him.

Zatanna silently laughed as she ran down to help Alfred. "Oh, Thank You, Mrs. Grayson." He said politely. Zatanna chuckled and removed the rest of the presents out of the way so Alfred could get out.

"Zatanna is fine, Alfred." She said smiling. Alfred smiled back then nodded.

"Yes, Zatanna." He said smiling. Zatanna then lead Alfred to the room Mary and her 'grandparents' had gone into. It was a quite large room with a magnificent fireplace and soft couches perfect for a rainy or snowy day. It was snowing outside so Mary was instructed to stay in by Alfred. To Mary Alfred was like another grandparent. Bruce, Diana, and Alfred were always family to her. Mary often called them on the phone and pleaded them to come over and play since she didn't have many friends at the time.

Bruce and Diana sat by the fire as Alfred willingly made it. Mary smiled and hugged Bruce, Diana and the Alfred, after he was done with the fire, of course. Dick and Zatanna soon came into the room.

"Are you all ready to eat?" Zatanna said sweetly. Mary smiled and ran to her mom. Zatanna knelt down and picked her daughter up and smiled as she watched Bruce, Diana, and Alfred follow her and Dick to the kitchen. The table had six plates with two crepes on each of them with a mix of fruit of the side. Each dish was topped specifically for each person eating at the moment.

"Go ahead," Zatanna simply said. Everyone sat down and started to eat. Zatanna turned to Alfred when Dick motioned to him. Alfred's eyes were wide eyed as he chewed.

"These are delicious, Mrs. Gray- I mean Zatanna." Alfred said almost forgetting what Zatanna told him to call her earlier. Zatanna smiled.

"Why, Thank you, Alfred," She simply said and began to eat the fruit on her plate. Dick sighed at the sight of his wife and then started to eat his breakfast.

"May I have the recipe, Mrs- Zatanna I mean," Said Alfred as he slightly smiled. Zatanna nodded and quickly finished the rest of her meal and sat up with her plate in hand. She walked to the kitchen and rinsed off her plate. Zatanna quietly took out a pen and paper and wrote the recipe and instructions on it and headed back out to the kitchen.

"Here you go Alfred," Zatanna said smiling as she handed the note to the old man. He smiled politely and thanked her. Zatanna took the rest of the plates and walked back to the kitchen. Dick ended up following her into the kitchen without her knowing. He placed his hand on her waist which shocked her.

"Dick! You scared me. Why do you do that?" She asked teasingly. He just smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. He didn't say a word and began to clean the dishes for her.

"Mary is entertaining everyone in the living room until we come out. She said that if we're not out in ten minutes then she'll just begin opening her presents without us," Dick said smiling. Zatanna let out a sigh and smiled.

"She got _that_ statement from you," Zatanna said pointing a finger at him. He laughed then dried his hands. Dick and Zee left the kitchen and went into the living room to see their two year old daughter jumping up and down trying to get Bruce to smile. Dick and Zee came in just in time to see Bruce actually smile at his granddaughter. Dick and Zee laughed. Mary won.

"Can I open my presents now?" Mary asked her mom slightly annoyed. Zatanna nodded and the little girl jumped for joy and ran over to one of the presents. "Can you read the name, please?" She asked Diana. Diana smiled at how sweet the little girl was.

"It's from me," Diana said. The little girl smiled wide then ripped open the present revealing a small pair of boots Diana wore when she was Wonder Woman. Dick glanced at Zatanna looking for acceptance from his wife, but noted that she was smiling. Mary looked overjoyed as she ran with the boots in her tiny hands and hugged Diana tight.

"Thank you Grandma!" Mary said. Diana looked a little confused but Bruce just laughed. Diana finally got the point and just smiling shaking her head.

Later that night...

"Thank you Grandpa!" Mary said hugging Bruce. She ran over to Diana and hugged her too. "Thank you _Grandma!"_ Mary was smiling as she said the new nickname for now."Thank you Alfred!" Mary finally said hugging Alfred.

They all said their thank you's as Bruce, Diana, and Alfred left. Mary yawned.

"Time to go to bed, Mary." Zatanna said. Mary agreed as Zatanna picked her little girl up and took her upstairs. Mary was set in her new bed. It had a white headboard with mint colored stars painted on it. Her sheets were white but her pillows and comforter were mint colored as well. Zatanna laid Mary Ella down on her bed and kissed her forhead.

"Goodnight, Mary," Zatanna said quietly. Mary Ella was already fast asleep. Zatanna smiled at the sight and silently walked out of the room and shut the door. Zatanna walked back downstairs and picked up the mess Mary had made. It only took Zatanna about a minute because she used magic. Zatanna had been trying her hardest to not use magic so she could seem like a normal mother, but she knew that she'd never be _normal._

Zatanna walked up the stairs and into her and Dick's bedroom. She magically changed her clothes into her pajamas, which was just a white tank top and a pair of purple, fuzzy, pajama pants with little magic wands all over them. Dick was in the shower currently and so she decided that she'd shower in the morning and just get some rest. Zatanna plopped down on the bed and soon fell asleep. A few moments later Dick came out in his sweatpants and no shirt and held his wife until he was soon asleep. One thing had bugged him though throughout the day. Dick had no idea how to bring up the subject of them having another child.

_I'll ask her tomorrow,_ He thought, _tomorrow..._

And with that the two lovebirds were asleep in each other's arms.

**How was it? Sorry about the long chapter I just had to make up for lost time. :) Well anyway I will update soon! Luv Ya...and PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
